Ode to Truth
by Yottersmania
Summary: Some knew they were countires, others didn't. Some took well, and others were losing it. Whar happens when some are kidnapped, and others are left to save them? The heros are now the ones in need of saving. Will they make it out alive, or will they fail!
1. And So It Began!

Uhh...hey everybody Yotty here! So this is like my first time wirting a fanfiction, unles you count my English assignment...So anyways I'm freakishly nervous, but yeah as my first fanfiction i really hope this goes well! So I'm not to sure about how updates are gonna work out. I guess it depends on how lazy I am, if I randomly fall asleep during the day, or if my teachers decide to pile on the homework, or not. I'm hoping y'all will give this story a chance, and remember REVIEWS ARE LOVE!

* * *

Lovino stood staring at the clock, tapping his foot impatiently in rhythm with the clock's ticks. Where was Feliciano? And where was Antonio, if those two idiots didn't hurry the hell up they were all gonna be late to class! "Ve, Lovino!" Feliciano cried happily, wrapping his arms around his brother! "Lovi!" Antonio also cried out happily, but the other couldn't wrap his arms around him, because Feliciano was still clinging to him. "You have some nerve tomato bastard!" Lovino cried angrily at Antonio. "What do you mean?" Antonio asked genuinely confused. "What do you mean, what do I mean, you two are late as hell!" "Ve, Lovi calm down, it's not like we were late on purpose." Feliciano the younger of the two brothers said trying to calm his older brother down. "Okay then you two bastards wanna give me a good reason as into why you're so late?" Lovino said trying to calm himself down. "Alfred wanted to copy Antonio's Spanish homework and he took too long." Feliciano explained calmly, while Antonio nodded his head in agreement to everything Feliciano said. Just as the three boys were about to head to their next class they heard a message on the loud speaker "Francis Bonnefoy, Alfred F. Jones, and Gilbert Beilschmidt please report to the office.", said the principal's cool voice carrying through the school. "Leave it to the perverted bastard, the hamburger bastard, and the self-obsessed bastard to get them into a shit load of trouble." Lovino said, causing Antonio to scold him. "Lovi it's not nice to talk about them like that." "What are you three doing out here, get to class!" An angered voice said, causing the two Italians, and the Spaniard to nearly jump. When they turned around they saw it was only the science teacher Mr. Smith on his prep time. "Yes sir." Antonio replied. When the three of them walked into biology class all heads turned towards them. When they looked up at the clock they realized they were well over ten minutes late. "Why are you so late boys?" asked Mr. Johnson with a scowl on his face. All three boys stood there with their faces burning as they realized that they didn't have a legit excuse as into why they were late. "Well, I'm waiting." Mr. Johnson said crossing his arms and tapping his foot. "I'm sorry sir, but we don't have a reason, or a pass for that matter." Antonio spoke up for all three of them. "Very well, but you three do realize this is the third time you've been late, and you know that means you have a detention." said the biology teacher who was no longer angry. Nodding the three boys dragged themselves into their seats, faces red. After class was lunch, thankfully. "Ve~ Ludwig we got detention." Feliciano announced to the German, and everyone else at the table. "Unfortunately Feli, you're not the only ones." Gilbert said sitting down at the table, followed by Alfred and Francis. "It's so messed up that they would even consider giving the hero detention." Alfred declared with a pout. "Well maybe you should consider behaving." suggested Mathew Williams, Alfred's Canadian twin brother. But unlike Alfred, Mathew or Mattie, or even Matt as everyone called him was just the opposite of his "heroic" twin brother. While Alfred was loud and outgoing, Mathew was quiet, shy, and almost impossible to read. "You know Mattie, I think you're on to something.", said Gilbert, actually pondering what the Canadian said, thinking he should listen to him, but then thought better of it. "You think he's on to something?" said Ludwig, Gilbert's younger brother.  
"You've got to be effing kidding me!", he practically shouted, being careful not to cuss, knowing all too well what would happen if someone heard him cuss. "Well I like totally think you should all just like take a chill pill, or something!" said Feliks Łukasiewicz, a Polish cross dressing student. "You know what Feliks, I think I liked you more when you were shy as hell!" announced Gilbert. Feliks then dipped a carrot stick in ranch and threw it at Gilbert. "Like, in your face!" Feliks declared happily when the carrot stick hit Gilbert in the eye, and the ranch proceeded to drip down his face and onto his black jacket. Everyone at the table tried to stifle a giggle or suppress a smile, except for the Pole, the American, and Im Young Soo, a Korean, who all burst out laughing. Pretty soon everyone started laughing, and Gilbert seized the opportunity by dipping a fry in some ketchup, and throwing it at the Pole. Feliks immediately stopped laughing as he looked down at his shirt. It took him no more than a second to realize that Gilbert had thrown the fry at him. "God damn you, you Prussian son of a bitch!" Feliks stood up, slamming his palms on the table. "I can't believe you threw a fry at me, dipped in ketchup no less!" immediately Gilbert began regretting what he had done, but he decided to fight back anyways. "I only threw a fry 'cause you threw a carrot at me! It's your fault you started it!" Gilbert exclaimed in a sad attempt to defend himself, because he knew he started it. "Gilbert I threw a carrot with ranch on it at you, and you're wearing black leather for the Lord's sake, you threw a fry with ketchup and I'm wearing light pink cotton!" Feliks was more omg-I-can't believe-you- would-do-this-to-me-mode than angry at this point. "Seriously Gil, I like totally expected more from you." the Pole said with a sad shake of his head. And that ended that fight, as well as lunch, as the bell rang to get to the next class. It was at this bell that Gil, and Feliks got up to wash off their shirts. "Beilschmidt!" the teacher shouted as Gilbert walked into class almost thirty minutes late. "And you too Feliks!" the teacher's eyes widened in shock as Feliks slowly walked into class. "Uhh...I can like totally explain." he said lamely. And he could, he honestly could, just not to this teacher. As soon as he and Gilbert got into the bathroom Gilbert quickly wiped the ranch off of his jacket, but Feliks had to scrub his shirt for hours before he could get the stain out. And even then you could still see some of the ketchup. Even though Gilbert had finished quickly Feliks made him wait for him as revenge for ruining his new shirt. "Okay then Feliks, tell me why two are both thirty minutes late!" the teacher's face was red with anger. "We're not thirty minutes late, you're just thirty minutes early." Gilbert shot out at the teacher. "Excuse me, Beilschmidt!" by now the teacher was totally spazzing out. "You heard me lady, so get over it, before I stop letting you bask in my unstoppable awesomeness!" "A-are you threatening me?" the teacher shrieked.


	2. Mi Tamatos, and Mrs BitchAss

Hey everyone chapter 2! Ok soo I have like the hardest of times putting author's notes! I'm sorry this chapter is short, but like my dad has been pressuring me to do my homework, so I'm typing this up telling him I'm doing my language arts essay! Lolz! So anyways sorry about last chapters crappy set up, I actually typed that up on my brothers iPod touch(never making that mistake again) so yeah I'm really sorry! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and added me to their author update thingys, yeah I'm still new as hell to this website. So anyways disclaimer time: I sadly don't own Hetalia Himaruya-Sensei does! If I owned Hetalia bro they would totally have an Iraq, Lebanon, Kuwait, Syria, and United Arab Emirates. I say this, because I'm totally Iraqi-American, lolz! They need more Arab countries, so when I put Egypt in this don't be surprised when there's Arabic typing, and stuff. Yeah he's totally gonna have perfect Arabic! So now enjoy! Btw reviews=a totally happy Yotters!

* * *

"Uh…nooo…" Gilbert lied, a devilish grin spread across his face. By the now the teacher: Mrs. (can you believe she was married, because Gilbert sure as hell couldn't, he would never figure out what any man saw in such a she devil) Damon, or Mrs. Bitch-Ass, as Gilbert like to call her was about to explode, she was so red that both Gil, and Feliks were just waiting for steam to come out of her ears, and her hair to burst into flames. "YOU KNOW WHAT BEILSCHMIDT; YOU HAVE DETENTION FOR THE NEXT TWO MONTHS!" Gilbert's mouth opened comically, his jaw just about hitting the floor at what he just heard. He couldn't believe it.

"Oh mon ami, getting into trouble already?" The thick French accent of Francis Bonnefoy filled the room. All heads turned to him as he walked in with Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Gilbert just stood there and watched his two best friends walk past him, and easily glide into their seats. The teacher said nothing, absolutely nothing, and Gilbert couldn't help it; he snapped. "There is no way, no fucking way in hell that these two aren't getting detention too, right?"

Mrs. Bitch-Ass's face turned bright red again, this time out of embarrassment, rather than anger, she was redder than one of Antonio's prized tomatoes. "No Beilschmidt, they're not." Bitch-Ass answered him. "I like can't believe she totally didn't give him another detention for that F-bomb" Feliks thought to himself, a grin playing across his face. "Wait a minute how come?" Gil was freaking out, and the teacher's face got even redder. She started biting her nails, and stealing quick glances at Francis.

"Like no way! You like totally like Francy (pronounced like fancy, except with an R)! Like this is so totally exciting!" Feliks started jumping up, and down, this huge grin spreading across his face. "N-no I…I d-don't l-like Francis" the teacher stuttered out. At hearing this Francis started pouting, and pulled out a killer I'm-so-gonna-get-you-to-do-and-or-say-what-I-want kind of puppy face. "Madame you, you don't like me?" Fake tears started filling up his bright blue eyes. "Where the hell does he keep all those tears?" Gilbert had to silently ask himself. Like seriously, it was like he always had them when he needed them, stupid French bastard. Gilbert always wondered why he was still friends with the guy.

The murmuring of the other students could be heard in the background. "She's crushing on Francis?" "Omg that's nasty, doesn't she already have a husband?" "I told you she had the hots for him." "How does a married woman fall in love with one of her students, that's gross!"

While some students looked all out disgusted, others looked jealous, some others who liked Francis looked jealous, and some like Feliks looked extremely happy, and were bouncing up and down in their seats. "Nasty." Gilbert and Antonio thought in unison, without knowing it.

Outside of the school, two dark figures watched what was going on inside the class intently. "When are we going to tell them?" the first man asked. "I have absolutely no idea, but for just shut up, and keep watching."

"Fine, I will shut up, and keep watching, you big meanie." The man being called a meanie just stuck out his tongue, crossed his arms across his chest, and pouted like a two year old.

"Baby"

"Jerk"

"Asshole"

"Faggot"

"What the fuck are you talking about faggot? I'm fucking straighter than you tenfold!"

"That's bullshit, mother fucking bullshit!"

"Says the guy who-"

"Sshh, they're coming this way!" the first man silenced the second man, who was just about to point a flaw. And true enough a man they both identified as Antonio Fernandez Carriedo walking up to his two best friends, and the teacher who was still red.

"Aww mi amigos, look at Senora Damon, isn't she cute?"

"W-what?" Mrs. Damon asked incredulously.

"Oui, mon ami, she is very cute." Francis said, nodding his head in agreement.

"Mein Gott! I have absolutely no God damn idea what the fuck it is that you two see in this bitch!" Gilbert called out.

"Another F-bomb, and calling her a bitch, and she hasn't noticed. Damn!" Feliks thought to himself amusedly. "But Gilbert, she looks like mi tamatos, and mi tamatos are sooo cute!"

"Dude, you like totally need to like take a chill pill, they're tomatoes for like God's sake." Felix said, with a flip of his perfect blonde hair, and a roll of his green eyes. "Si Felix, they are tomatoes, but their mi tamatos, I grow them with my heart and soul, and Lovi loves them! That's why they're so important, and so adorable!"

The two men outside the window just rolled their eyes, and tried stifling their laughter, but failed miserably, because the constant jumping up and down of the Spaniard and the adorable glitter in his eyes that you would only find in a cute, little chibi was just too much. The two fell over in their laughter, tears gathering in their eyes, as the Spaniard continued gushing about his tomatoes, and about how happy they made his little Lovi!


	3. DAAAAAZEEEEEE

**Hey everyone it's Yotters! So first of all I'm sorry my update is LATE! I'm a failure...so anyways these chapters are gonna kinda revolve around Japan and i guess it'll be cool? I mean I don't know as me and I'll tell you this chapter sucked...but I'm negative...so a while back i was trying to convice Hima-sensei to give me the rights to Hetalia here's what happended**

**Yotters: Konichiwa Himaruya-sensei**

**Himaruya: Konichiwa Yotters**

**Yotters: So Hima-sensei can I call you that? Yes. Okay good.**

**Hima: W-wait but I didn't even answer the ques-**

**Yotters: That's besides the point! The point is I think it's high time you gave me the rights to Hetalia.**

**Hima: What's in it for me?**

**Yotters: Okay I got three penies, a magic potato, and a pink pony**

**Hima: Hhmmm *scratches head in thought***

**Hima: W-wait! Are you trying to bribe me?**

**Yotters: Umm yes, that is kinda the point of this whole conversation...**

**Hima: NEVER! I WILL NEVER GIVE YOU HETALIA! *flies away on my pony* wait when did it have wings? O_o**

**Yotters: At least give me Prussia, Russia,Spain, Egypt, and Denmark**

**Yotters: Okay fine just Prussia!**

**Yotters: Fine bro keep 'em all man I just want my damn pony back...NOOOOOO!**

**So yeah that's how that went down...if anyone has any ideas of what else I should try to bribe Himaruya sensei with please leave a review.**

**Mei: Taiwan**

**Leon: Hong Kong (That's his English name, I swear it's in his wiki)**

**Hoai Mi: Vietnam (I just found a name I though was pretty cute, I think it means nightengale)**

* * *

The sun was shining through his window when Kiku Honda woke up. The birds were chirping, and a light, warm breeze was filling the room with the sweet scent of flowers. "Ah today's going to be absolutely perfect." Kiku thought to himself, a light smile gracing his face. Getting up to go to the bathroom he grabbed a pair of jeans that didn't have any holes in them, but were in a sense destructed, with the white stitching visible. He also grabbed a black t-shirt with the words "My shirt is cooler than yours" on the front, in big electric blue letters.

After brushing his teeth, and hair, and getting ready for the day he went down stairs and was greeted by his "older brother" Wang Yoa.

"Zao an Kiku aru!" Yao greeted Kiku brightly, a smile spread on his face.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Yao-san" Kiku greeted back. The smells coming from the kitchen were amazing. "Looks like Yoa made breakfast." Kiku thought to himself.

"Joh-eun achim da-ze," Came the exited cry of Im Young Soo, as he burst through the kitchen door. "Aniki, Kiku, I can't wait to go out today!"

"Ai-yah, Young Soo, please don't be so loud in the morning, I can already feel a headache coming on aru." Yao put a hand up to his head in a mock headache, and sighed. "Actually Yao-san, I'm excited as well." Kiku stated calmly. "Huh, Kiku's exited for the weekend as well, I wonder what's happening today aru?" Yoa thought to himself.

At that moment Mei came into the kitchen with a look on her face that said "Say a word to me, and I swear to God that I will kill you using my bare hands and chopsticks, CHOPSTICKS DAMMIT!" But of course Im Young Soo being the oblivious idiot that he was had a death wish.

"Mei, what's wrong, da-ze? Is it that time of month again?" He asked with a sly smile, and a wink of his eye.

"WHAT?" Mei turned around and shot Young Soo a death glare with flames in her eyes. "Aniki she has flames in her eyes, FLAMES! I'm scared da-ze!" He said hiding behind Yao trembling. "Sensei," Mei starts calmly "I suggest you get out of the way." And with that she threw a bunch of chopsticks at Young Soo that she got out of thin air.

Yao quickly stepped out of the way, and the chopsticks pinned Young Soo to the wall, you know like how they do it in the cartoons.

"THE FUCK!" Young Soo cried, as Leon just walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Zou san Sensei, Mei, Kiku, Young Soo."

"Ah good morning to you too Leon, would you like some breakfast aru?" Yao asked. "Yes, thank you Sensei."

"Of course Leon, what about you Mei aru?" "Oh yeah sure, thanks Sensei." Mei replied, as if nothing, absolutely nothing had happened. When Yao got everyone their breakfast Hoai Mi walked into the room rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Xin chao everyone…" she added as if a second thought. She was still in her plaid green (the cute plaid may I add) pants, and solid green tank. She was still holding a little green teddy bear with one of those cute little straw hats that the Vietnamese wear while working in the rice fields.

"Ah Hoai Mi-san, ohayo!" Kiku greeted in what was considered cheerful for him. "Xin chao Kiku." She replied. "Man with all the different languages spoken in this house, it's wonder that we even communicate at all aru!" Yao remarked hugging a panda that he got seemingly out of nowhere.

"WHAT THE FUCK! How the fuck does everyone magically keep pulling random-ass shit out of the air, what the hell? I mean why in the flying fuck can't I magically pull kimchi out of thin air, it just isn't fair da-ze!" Young Soo whined, yup you guessed it still on wall.

"Oh good morning Young S…" Hoai Mi spit all the coffee in her mouth out, and just stared, mouth hanging open at Young Soo. "L-lam the nao de fuck anh ta co duoc len do?" Hoai Mi she cried out after about five seconds.

"Oh yeah Mei put him up there." Leon commented coolly as if crazy shit like this happened on a daily basis in their house, which technically it did, but that was beside the point!

"What the hell do you mean by "Oh, yeah Mei put him up there? And how the hell are you all so calm about this? I mean your cousin is attached to the wall by chopsticks, and you all act like Mei does this kind of crazy crap to him every freakin day!" Hoai Mi cried exasperated.

"Hoai-san tell me, are you _really _surprised by their actions?" Kiku asked calmly pulling out his phone. "Well Kiku, if you must know, yes I am surprised by their ac…" Hoai Mi was cut off by the sound of tearing, tearing of clothes that is. Young Soo's clothes were ripping, and he began to fall of the wall.

"DAAAAAA-ZEEEEEEEE!" He cried before face planting. "Young Soo!" Hoai Mi cried.

"Man does this world hate me?" Young Soo asked with tears in his eyes. "What have I done wrong? Why do you hate me God, WWWWHHHHHYYYY?1one!"

"Ai-to-the-freaking-yah aru!" Yao sighed.

"You wanna know something Sensei?" Leon asked.

"Yes Leon what is it aru?"

"It's times like these that make me ask, what oh God what is wrong with this family?"

"You know what Leon, it's times like these that make me ask that question as well." Yao sweat dropped, as Young Soo whined in the background, something about unfairness, kimchi, and…ponies…THE HELL?

Mei suddenly burst out laughing, "W-wha, what did we say something aru?" Yao was baffled, absolutely, positively baffled. Mei tried saying something, but all she got out was "Mnh-nhh-HAHAHAHA!" or something around those lines.

"I swear man this family gets weirder EVERY. SINGLE. DAY." Kiku said sighing. "Aww come on Kiku, it's crazy crap like this that makes this family pure awesomeness." Leon said, with a little smile.

Two little beeps went off, and both Kiku and Leon pulled out their phones. They both got a text that said

_Not awesome as me! Kesesese~!_

_The Awesomeness_

The two Asians just looked at each other, just how the FUCK DID HE KNOW!

_A couple miles away, in a big beautiful house Gilbert Beilschmidt just laughed. "Kesesese, gets them every time!" He said laughing. "Bruder, what are you doing?" A loud voice called out of the room. "Shit, man how does he know this stuff, it's like he has eyes all over the place!" Gilbert thought to himself before he quickly called back "Nothing!" "Nothing, of course nothing." Ludwig simply stated before going back to his work, or cleaning, or mix of the both, man how the hell should I know!_

* * *

**Translations:** **Zao An Good Morning in Mandarin Chinese**

**Ohayo Gozimasu: Good Morning in Japanese**

**Joh-eun Achim: Good Morning in Korean**

**Xin Chao: Good Morning in Vietnamese**

**Lam the nao de fuck ahn ta co duoc len do: How the fuck did he get up there? I think I actually have no idea, because I used a stupid translator thingy.**

**So if anyone knows Vietnamese, bro lemme know please! **

**So anyways reviews are love and...as a birthday present can at least get five reviews, come on for my birthday! Well actually it was a couple days ago, but still!**

**Thanks for reading, as always have a good day.**

**The person who gets that reference can pick a charecter that I put in the next chapter!**


	4. Dreams

**Hey everyone, Yotters here with chapter four (I think) of Ode to Truth. I'm sorry this took long, I had school work, family affairs, and just palin laziness stopping me from putting this up. So my goal was to make this around two thousand worrds, and I got SO close! So Hima-sensei still won't give me Hetalia, which I find unfair, but maybe that's better for the charecters, cuz I don't the fangirls, or fanboys for that matter would be very happy. I mean you try to explain to the world why Prussia, Russia, Eygpt, Finland, Denmark, Ameirca, South Korea, Spain, Romano (i think that's how you spell it -_-) Germany, and Italy are missing. Oh and the Netherlands, now if any of these guys are yours, buddy you just let me know! Thanks for reading, and plz drop a review! Also the writing style might change A LOT during my story, becuase hey I'm thirteen, and still trying to find my writing style. Also if one of you could be a dear and tell me how to reply to a reply of a review. Cuz I dropped a review to the lovely Coffee-Flavored Fate, and she/he replied, and I have no ide how to reply back. Plz check her/him out becuz the stories are amazing. Also check out Colours by Kitty29, and drop a review I want her (most likely a her) to reach one thousand reviews! She's amazing! So plz drop reviews to all three of us!**

* * *

"Come on Al, it's time to wake up." Mathew gently nudged his brother's shoulder. "Nngh…" was the only reply he got, and Mathew laughed a little, and gave his brother's shoulder another slight shove. "Come on Alfred get up."

"M-Mattie is that you?" Alfred asked, his eyes just barley opening. "No Alfred I'm a magic, talking potato named Rupert." Mathew said sarcastically. "Oh well it's nice to meet you Rupert." Alfred stuck out a hand for "Rupert" to shake, and when he didn't Alfred just closed his eyes, and tried to go back to sleep. Key word: TRIED.

"Come on Alfred up and at 'em." Mathew started poking his brother's cheek, which he puffed out in a pout of some sort.

"But Mattie, I'm tired, and for the love of Mickey D's boy, stop poking me."

"But Alfred you're forgetting that I hate "Mickey D's" Mathew teased.

"Huh!" Alfred gasped. "You mean to tell me that you hate McDonalds, my pride, and joy, and reason for existence?"

"Yes Alfred, that's exactly what I mean to tell, now get up, unless you don't want to see Kiku, and Yao, and Young Soo, and everyone else, and I'll just call them, and tell them we're gonna cancel everyth-"

"Mathew, please, shut up; you're giving me a headache." Alfred stated bluntly.

"Oh and how so?" Mathew asked.

"You sound like Arthur, with that stupid, constant nagging of yours."

"Pfft, you fucking wish." Mathew scoffed rolling his eyes, and putting his hands on his hips.

"Tsk, tsk, Mattie, cussing this early in the morning you should be ashamed of yourself." Alfred started wagging his finger teasingly at Mathew.

"Well, Alfred if my memory serves me correctly, you're no saint yourself, and besides what the hell are you, my mom?"

"No Mattie," Alfred said getting out of the bed. "I'm not your daddy I'm your grandpa, I'm not your daddy I'm your grandpa." Alfred started singing and dancing to that Sexy Grandpa Time Geico commercial.

"Oh. My. God. Alfred, you've got to be kidding me." Mathew face palmed, and Alfred just smiled brightly, and continued dancing.

"Well Alfred, seeing as into how you've finally gotten out of bed, go get ready, and come down for breakfast, m'kay!" Mathew said cheerfully, as Alfred's face fell when he realized that yes, he did just get out of bed.

"God dammit!" He cried out. But slowly made his way to the bathroom, as Mathew walked away, a slight spring in his step.

"Oh my God, yes Mathew, yes! You made pancakes!" Alfred cried happily as he walked into the kitchen, a towel still on his wet head. "Why yes Alfred, yes I did." Mathew stated calmly.

"And you made bacon!" Alfred squealed like a fan girl, and started jumping up, and down.

"Alfred, bro calm the hell down." Mathew's cries were gone unheard as Al tackled him in a huge hug. "It's just bacon, for God's sake, and while we're talking about things for God's sake, stop fan girling one me boy!" Mathew said after Alfred put him down.

"But Matt, it's not just any bacon, it's your bacon."

"That's what she said." Mathew said with a straight face until Alfred finally got it, and they both busted out laughing.

"Bro you're nasty." Al said finally having gotten a hold of himself. "Yeah says the guy who turns every scenario into a sexual one." Mathew said, with one hand on his hip, and the other motioning in the air.

"Actually my dear Mathew I make comments about every girls' racks, _Francis _is the one who turns every scenario into a sexual one."

"I stand corrected." Mathew sarcastically replied, rolling his eyes, and walking back to the stove, where he set the last of the pancakes, bacon, and eggs onto plates for him, and his brother.

After he got the salt, butter, and most importantly: Maple Syrup, the two brothers sat down at a very modern looking black, shiny dinner table, with six black matching polished chairs. In the middle of the table was a tall white vase, with black, almost zebra print stripes, and fake black, and white roses.

"Mattie, did you get the orange juice?" Alfred called out from inside a cabinet. (No he was not in a cabinet, he just had his one, because he was looking for something)

"No Al, I didn't, that's your job remember?" Mathew called back.

"Duh, of course I remember what kind of hero forgets their job?"

"Alfred, please you're not a super hero, please get that out of your head, or should I take you back to see that therapist?"

"No Mattie, please, you can't take me back to that therapist, he's evil, I swear!" Alfred cried, this time actually inside the cabinet, shaking like a little puppy or something.

"Al, for like the bazillionth time, HE WAS NOT EVIL!"

"Yes Mattie, yes he was!" Alfred cried. "And how do you know this Alfred?'"

"He reeked of Commie, Mattie, he's a stupid, ugly, Commie bastard!" Alfred was on the verge of tears, manly, heroic tears of course, because hey, Commies were scary.

"Al, first of all get your dumb ass down from there, second of all, Russia is no longer a Communist country and third of Alfred just because you're Russian doesn't make you a "Commie Bastard" so to speak."

"First of all Mathew, I will come down from there, because Mr. Tumtum is hungry, second of all how the hell do you know Russia's not a Commie country anymore, and third of all yes, just because you're Russian that makes you a commie bastard."

"Mr. Tumtum really Alfred, really, you named your stomach?" Mathew said with a shake of his head, and a role of his eyes.

"Yes Mathew I named Mr. Tumtum, because he's special." Alfred said with a huff.

"Special my ass." Mathew replied, walking away.

"You know something Mattie; I had the weirdest dream last night." Alfred said his mouth full of pancake. "Really Al, tell me all about it." Mathew said.

"Okay first of all Mattie, you sound like that creepy therapist, and second of all it was really weird, like I was in the middle of the Revolutionary War."

"In the middle of the _Revolutionary War_?" Mathew asked, looking kind of astounded. Then again he shouldn't be too surprised; his brother lived for American history, like how he lived for Canadian history_, _but even so his brother had never _had a dream _about being in something like the _Revolutionary War_.

"Yeah I swear. I was in the middle of this big field, but there was no grass or anything, it was raining, and everything was all muddy. I was wearing a Continental Army uniform, and I had a gun, and a bayonet, and everything."

"Weird." Mathew said thinking over what Alfred had said, while slowly chewing a bite of pancake, which _yes _was drained in maple syrup.

"Yeah, but that's not even the weirdest part!" Alfred cried out.

"Oh, then what was?"

"Ok, so the weirdest part was that I was just like standing there, without my glasses, but I could see, and the whole Continental Army was standing behind me, and then this English guy, who I swear to God looked just like Iggy started running towards me, and then he was like this close to stabbing with his bayonet, but instead he just scratched my gun, and fell to the ground and started crying." Alfred was wildly gesturing with his hands now, and little pancake, and bacon bits were flying here, and there.

"And then he like put his hand on his face, and was like sobbing, and started saying stuff like I just can't do it, and I looked down at him, and said: You used to be so strong, and then it just ended."

"It just _ended_?" Mathew was a little dumbfounded, a dream of such epic and emotional proportions had to mean something, but he just didn't know what.

"Yeah it just did, what do you think it meant Mattie?" Alfred asked while pouring himself a second, or was it third glass of orange juice.

"Al, lemme be honest with you I don't know what it means, you'd probably have better luck asking Mohammed Hassan, Kiku, or Yao they're good at interpreting dreams, but based on the events in your dream, it was like the two countries were talking to each other."

"Whaddya mean by that?" Alfred asked tilting his head to the side a little.

"I don't know actually…" Mathew admitted with a sigh.

"Oh well it was still a cool dream!" Alfred exclaimed standing up, and taking his plate, and cup to the sink. "I bet it was." Mathew replied, doing the same as Alfred.

'_If only they knew." A man in a black suit thought to himself, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips._

"_That Canadian, he's a smart one; we have to be careful he doesn't find out before he's supposed to." _

"_Yes, I agree with you to the fullest, he seems like the type that would figure it out."_

"_But his brother, he seems to be rather slow."_

"_And that's where you're wrong, he doesn't seem to be slow, he seems quite smart actually, this just doesn't seem to be his kind of thing."_

"_Yes, but don't you think one of their friends might interpret it?"_

"_I hope not, Yao knows what he has to do, and when he has to do it." _

"_Yes, Yao wouldn't let us down, he hasn't up until now, so I'm keeping my hopes up high."_

"_You shouldn't do that, I mean you never know; he might accidentally slip up in front of one of his cousins."_

"_Well I pray that he doesn't."_

"_Yes, and it wouldn't exactly sit well with the boss, it's good for them to keep up this façade." _

"_The sad part, more than half of them don't know that it's only a façade."_

_A rustling sound was heard, that made the two men hide, looking up they saw the two blondes leaving the house, Alfred gesturing with his hands, while telling Mathew something. _

_When the two brothers were gone the first quietly said "He seems to do that a lot."_

"_What, gesture with his hands?"_

"_Yes, that's exactly what it is."_

"_But I kind of like that about him, he's like a book, but instead of one that needs to be read, he reads himself to you, telling what he's thinking, and how he's feeling, he makes it so that you don't even need to ask questions to know what's going on in his life." _

"_Yes, that's exactly how he is, he reminds of you when you were younger you know."_

"_It that so?"_

"_Why yes, yes it is." _

"_Huh, funny 'cause he remi-"The man was cut off from his talking when a beeping sound emitted from his phone. Reading the text which simply said:_

"_Go" The two men left the tree they were perched, and made their journey back to their car, which was also hidden._


End file.
